


Улыбка

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Smile
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Эта улыбка Мэйвис была дороже всех драгоценностей мира.





	Улыбка

Граф Дракула, вампир, знаменитейший из знаменитых, снова был в депрессии. Причина её объяснялась просто — он скучал по тем дням, когда они с Мартой были неразлучны, как течение реки. А так же по тем временам, когда он и Мэйвис были вместе. Вместе охотились, вместе смеялись, вместе обедали и вместе засыпали…  
Все в отеле, уже знакомые с прибамбасами графа, не лезли ему в душу. Они предпочитали оставлять его одного. Говорят, чтобы прекратить грустить, надо побыть в одиночестве.  
Единственный, кто так не считал, — его дочь Мэйвис. Она чувствовала себя неловко от того, что, пока она живёт и веселится, отец тоскует в своей комнате.  
Каждое утро она пробиралась в его покои и просто сидела рядом. Рассказывала интересные истории, жаловалась на кого-то из постояльцев, шутила над Джонатаном…  
И бледное лицо Дракулы озарялось счастливым внутренним светом.  
А внешний превращался в улыбку.  
И эта улыбка Мэйвис была дороже всех драгоценностей мира.


End file.
